Total Drama Wawanakwa: Duncans Punisment
by DBZUnderCover
Summary: When Chris decides that Duncan went too far in destroying his cottage/mansion, he gives Duncan another punishment... But what is it? surely another season can't be torture.. right? Rated T for Mpreg (!)To two separate, non-relatable characters, Swearing, maniacal Chef, CameronXMike (Yes, I will go down with this Ship!) and slight OOC Duncan and/or Mike... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I promised you guys a TDI fanfic, and here it is. I know I originally intended on a HG crossover, but over the weekend I had a idea so hilarious I just couldn't resist: so here it is. One of the most hilarious Duncan fanfics you'll ever read, based on what would have happened if a certain host decided to do something worse BESIDES eliminate Duncan: test an 'experiment' on him and place him in a new series!**

 **Trust me, it will be Drama. Total Drama.**

 **Read and Review!**

The episode begins with a shot of Chris at the docks.

"Welcome back to Total Drama! In the ending to our last series, TDAS, things got a little out of hand! Mal tried to take the crown by force, whilst behind the scenes, Mike and the Personalities were plotting to 'get rid' of our biggest villain since Alejerkdro!"

"Meanwhile, outside the show our favourite Delinquient was let off for GOOD behaviour, and under my order, my slav- I mean, INTERNS captured Duncan and brought him back here, to Camp Wawanakwa where we did something to show him that he can't get off that easily for destroying my COTTAGE!"

"I won't spoil anything, but lets just say that the effects will last for 9 months or so.. well, most of them. Hehe. Two months later, we decided to bring the bastard back for another season with the ENTIRE ORIGINAL CAST for ADDED TORTURE! So, without further ado, I welcome you to:

.WAWANAKWA!

[Cue opening sequence]

 _the sequence opens with a fall off the cliff. Izzy is seen riding on fang whilst Owen is riding on a Dolphin, the former chasing the latter. a dead seagull falls from the sky after Chris 'accidentally' shoots it, sitting on the beach._

 _In the forest, Duncan is seen on the stump, a tarantula on his lap, his hand over a slight bump on his abdomen. He freaks out for a second when he sees the tarantula, and calms down when he notices its only a baby, stroking it, not putting a hand off the bulge on his stomach._

 _He turns around and notices Alejandro laughing at him and throws 'scruffy JR' at Alejandro, causing him to run, whilst Duncan gets the last laugh._

 _Bridgette and Geoff are on a rowing boat together, and fall of the waterfall, watching Owen swim naked up the falls, with a confused look on their faces. They then fall onto a branch which Heather falls onto after Lindsay knocks her over. they swing into the kitchen and land infront of chef, who gets soup all over his face._

 _On the beach again, a shadow is seen in the bushes, staring with green eyes. Underground, Zeke is seen with a torch. A slight glimpse at a ancient carving is shown, with Duncan holding what appears to be a baby, shrouded in sunlight._

 _the flames from the torch engulf the screen, as all the campers are seen whistling together, zooming out on a engagement ring on Mildrerds finger, whilst Duncan gives Chris THE finger._

 _Everyone is staring at Noah and Cody as they are seen in the middle, holding HANDS whilst Sierra pushes them apart in jealousy. The words Total Drama Wawanakwa is seen above them, as the screen is engulfed in darkness._

* * *

 _Back on the Docks_

"Welcome back to Total Drama Wawanakwa! as I said earlier, this season will include a full return from the ENTIRE original cast, including Alejandro and Sierra. Most of you losers watching already know 'em, but for old times sakes, lets introduce them-again! Oh, and here they are now!" Chris says with a lace of malicious glee at bringing them all back for more torture.

"In no particular order, I bring you: Fan-favourite Noah!" As Chris bellows these words, as Chef is seen walking out of a plane 1000 feet into the air with a lanky black haired boy with obsidian eyes clutching a book in terror "This is too far mclain! to FAAAR!" Screams Noah as he is flung off the plane, "Ladies man, Cody!" Yells Chris as a brown haired boy with a gap in his teeth flies into the water flailing his arms.

"CIT turned REVENGE FREAK, Courtney!" Courtney yells at Chris as she falls, her brown hair swaying in the wind "I'll sue you for this CHRIIIS!" "Bad Boy turned softy pants turned Cottage destroyer turned... wait for it... YOUR TYPICAL TEENAGE DAD/MOM, DUNCAN!" Everyone gasps as Duncan is pushed out of the plane, a unmistakable bulge on his abdomen. "Oh no Mclain! I am not doing THIS again, not like this!" Yelled Duncan, looking at Chris with fear and anger in his eyes.

 _Confessional_

 _Cody is laughing his pants off_

 _"oh MAN I can't believe that just happened"_

 _end Confessional_

"Lets continue." said Chris in a monotone voice. "It will take too long to go through the others, sooo..." as he says the last words, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Harold Leshawna ZEKE, Geoff Bridgette and the others fall from the plane, scraming their heads off.

READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE INTRODUCTORY CHAPTER!


	2. Chris Went Too Far:Noah Was Right!

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY GOT SO POPULAR IN A DAY! I had to update this first because of how AMAZING you all are! So here it is!**

Cody and Noah resurface from the water at the same time.

As they open their eyes, they look around just as a gasping Owen resurfaces, holding a passed-out Duncan, his hands around his middle. Just as this happens, everyone else quickly resurfaces. Gwen glares at Chris, a glare cold enough to kill, who's expression was blank. Everyone begins swimming back to shore minus Duncan, who was still being helped by Owen.

"Took you long enough" Says Chris in a backhand manner, an annoyed look on his face. Just as Gwen and Courtney look as if they are about to lash out at Chris, Duncan begins to wake up, and looks all around him, holding his head and groaning. His eyes settle on Chris, filled with anger and fear, he yells " **WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME-NO, US BACK HERE!?"** Everyone looks scared at the angry delinquent, understandable really.

 _Confessional:_

 _Duncan is seen nearly tearing his hair out in frustration, "WHY did he do this? I had enough punishment as it is..." he sighs, looking tired and Pissed Off._

 _end confessional._

"Um, because you blew up my cottage? No seriously. You could have hurt someone in that explosion..." "So you decide to put him in this HELLHOLE like this?!" Yells Bridgette, who felt sorry for the former Delinquent.

"Yeah... about that. As an extra punishment, he is to stay at this 'hellhole' till the final two... .What.

 _Confessional:_

 _Everyone is gaping at the screen, angry as ever_

 _End Confessional_

"For Nostalgia purposes only, we are splitting the teams into what they were before. So... Killer Bass, stand to the Right, Screaming Gopthers to the Left. Alejandro, Your're on the Bass. Sierra, Gophers.

Everyone cheers or groans depending o their teammates, and head to the Mess Hall.


	3. Food Rebellion: First Challenge!

**A/N: Here's the next Chapter for you my loyal Spies! (My Watchers) I can see you are all supporting my stories so far... sooo I might just post a chapter for Out Of Your Shell as well today! Lets get to it!**

 **Read and Review! :)**

The Mess Hall was packed with campers.

People were still arriving in the Hall, like Zeke, now human, and Duncan who was last to arrive due to tiredness. Everyone was lined up waiting for one of Chefs disgusting meals. They were usually gross, but this? THIS was the ultimatum of disgusting. There were Eyeballs, animals fried you-know-what's and...

Toe hair.

Most people fainted at the sight of the gross food, whilst Duncan and Noah both went rushing to the Confessional, their faces a green shade. Duncan was the worst, not being able to run as fast thanks to his unpredicted condition.

 _Confessional_

 _Duncan is seen barfing in the Confessional toilets, as well as Noah_

 _End Confessional._

Cody and Gwen were the ones to stand up to Chef.

"Do you SEE what you are serving, and what you just did to Duncan and NOAH?!" They both screeched. "Woah, Campers, no need to get your knickers in a twist about your Boyfrien_ARRGH!" Screamed Chris in agony as the camera focuses on Noah giving Chris a kick to the crotch, whilst Cody stuffs food in Chefs agape mouth.

 _Confessional: Everybody (minus Duncan Noah and Cody.)_

 _Everyone apart from Noah, Cody and Duncan are sitting there, shocked_

 _Noah, Cody and Duncan:_

 _All three of them are laughing their pants off, tears in their eyes_

 _"Oh god that was a bad idea Dorks, Chis is gonna eliminate your butts off!"_

 _Noah and Cody's faces go ashen._

 _End Confessionals_

As Chef stands there shocked, he faints in slow-motion as well as Chris. In Chris' case, for 5 minutes. After Chris gets back up, he checks over Chef. "Dude! You knocked him out with his own food! You guys get to cook you OWN meals for the rest of the season!"

Everyone cheers, lifting Cody and Noah up in the air, throwing them. "CODY! NOAH! CODY! NOAH!"

 _After lunch._

 _"_ Alright losers! Its time for your first challenge! Hm... I remember something a certain DJ said 5 years ago... How hard could it be? Lets see..."

 _Everyone is standing at the edge of the Cliff. Electric eels in the water. Fang swimming on the borders. His teeth glistening. Duncan summed up the situation with a single sentence, his hand on his stomach._

 _"Oh FUCK!"_


	4. Duncan's rage: NoCo Moment?

A/N: **Well, here's the next chapter! I know some of you are probably asking: WHY haven't I updated Out Of Your Shell!? Two words: Writers Block. That and school and homework...** oh **yeah! And computer** _bans!I_ **PROMISE that I will update soon! I haven't abandoned it! As always:**

 **Read and Review!**

To say Duncan was angry, was the understatement of the was a person in a situation not known possible to mankind until this happened: a stressed, hormone-driven Pregnant MALE (who still had teenager hormones to boot) being told he was to jump into the sea a 1000 feet high above the water!?

 _Confessional: Duncan_

 _"FUUUUUUUUUUU" Screams Duncan, only cut off by the battery on the Confessional running out of power._

 _Cody and Noah:_

 _Noah is seen shaking, rocking back and forth whilst Cody tries to calm him down. Chris says through the loudspeakers "Ha! GAYYY!"_

 _Noah punches the screen, literally breaking the 4th wall._

 _End Confessional_

 _Musical chime!_

"Are you.. KIDDING ME!?" screeches everyone apart from Chris and Noah. Noah just groans and hits his face with his book, muttering curses under his breath.

"Nope! Not kidding Losers! But this time only ONE loser HAS to sing! This challenge depends on how many people jump and where, and SINGING brought a lot of ratings so... Hit it!

Screw _you, Mr McLain by Duncan and random campers._

 _Alejandro: I thought this show reached its peak, when you, Duncan turned frightfully WEAK!_

 _Alejandro jumps off the Cliff._

Duncan:What _about when I put two and two together, figured out that you love Heather?_

 _Duncan: Do we really have to do this, put AGAIN through tiring Bullsh t? If so (if so!) then I officially say:_

 _Courtney: Screw you Chris McLain! Put me, My friends and Duncan through pain!_

 _Courtney leaps off the cliff._

 _Duncan: Screw you! I wish this wasn't PG, so I could flip you off on National TV!_

 _Heather: Ugh! Stop screaming PLEASE! But I agree with you on everything! I hate Chris with all my heart and soul, to kick him off is my LIFE GOAL!_

 _Lindsay: Screw you, Mr... Mc pain?_

 _End song._

 _Confessional:_

 _Everyone is laughing their butts off at what LINDSAY of all people said._

 _End Confessional._

"Well.. That was interesting." Mutters Chris, obviously annoyed. "Who will make the leap?! Find out next time on Total Drama WAWANAKWA!"


	5. Zeke Wins The Round: Unexpected Depart!

**A/N: Time for another chapter! (sorry that it's late... Ehehe.) Anyways, the title says it all... theres a reason why Zeke's a main character in this... you'll have to read to find out why!**

 **Read and Review!**

"Welcome back to total drama Wawanakwa! in the first episode of the season, We introduced the Campers, which just so happened to be the original Cast! In terms of Drama, we found a shocking revelation about our favourite softy-pants Delinquent Duncan!" - _shows Owen helping Duncan to shore, as the camera zooms in on a small but undeniable bulge on Duncans abdomen.-_

Chris continues with his speech "In the Mess Hall, Cody and NOAH sparked a rebellion against Chef and won, and as a reward the Campers have no fear of Chefs meals . No seriously, that scene was awesome! - _apart from when I got kicked in the 'kiwis'..._

"Lindsay, of all people, insults me on international television... if it wasn't for the eliminations..." Chris shakes his head "Who will make the death-defying jump, and who will be eliminated at the most dramatic and unexpected campfire ceremony since Courtney's Elimination in TDI!? Find out today on:

" **TOTAL DRAMA WAWANAKWA!"**

- _opening sequence blah blah blah...-_

* * *

Courtney and Alejandro resurface from the centre of the target, safe and in one piece. On the cliff, Noah and Owen are seen with the others, shaking in fear of the heights below, and of Fang.

Duncan is staring down at the water, picturing in his mind images you do not want to hear about, mostly the most gory ways possible he could kill Chris, INCLUDING chopping his Kiwis off.. And of the many ways he and his child could be injured/put in danger.

 _Oh god... I am going to ASSASINATE Chris after this is all over... if I survive!_

Alejandro stares up at the cliff with an amused look on his face " _Mi amor,_ would you care for a swim? Do not worry, I will hypnotise those stupid water beings into staying away from you.. For the majority of the _el stupidos..._ " Alejandro looks at the other contestants ".. I cannot assure their safety. Aside from Duncan, of course... That would be cruel."

"T-thanks, I guess?" Duncan said, his voice laced with confusion and relief. Heather smiled for a fraction of a second before putting on a stern look, her lips pulled into a assertive frown "Fine, but you better not be joking!" Heather jumped off the cliff, adrenaline coursing through her veins in a moment of excitement and fear.

She hit the middle of the target, in front of Alejandro, who only smiled. " GET A ROOM! Also, consider buying some compassion off Ebay.. heard it costs nothing!" Yelled Noah while Heather glared at him from below, causing Noah to almost fall off the cliff, but didn't thanks to Cody catching him just in time.

"You ok, Noah?" Questioned Cody, his hands still around Noahs waist. "Yeah... I was until I almost fell into a pool of Alejandro's... Thank God you were there though..." And for the first time ever, Noah blushed. He quickly walked back to the end of the queue.

 _Confessional, Noah:_

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?" Noah is currently freaking out I the Confessional toilets._

 _Duncan:_

 _Duncan is laughing on the Confessional's floor._

 _End Confessional(s)_

Everyone besides Noah, Owen, and Courtney who refuse to jump due to a fear of heights jumps in rhythm, flailing their arms. One by one they jump, Duncan being the second to last after being pushed by Chris. As he falls, he puts his back facing the water as to make sure the least damage is done to the child.

The only one left is Zeke.

 _Not being voted off last.. NOT THIS TIME!_

Zeke jumps.. and hits the middle. Everyone on the Bass screams in happiness, lifting Zeke up. "ZEKE!ZEKE!" The celebrations carry on until midnight: The Elimination Ceremony.

Owen and Noah hang their heads on shame. "Right losers, time to vote off a contestant. Everyone BESIDES Noah and Owen are safe... Which one will it be?...

Owen stares nervously at the last marshmallow.

Noah looks down at his book, Cody's hand on his palm..

...

"Owen. Sorry buddy, but you're going home."

"WHAT?!"

Owen is carted off to the Dock of Shame, still in shock. "Sorry to see you go Owen..." Murmured Noah. As he looks out at the departing ship, his thoughts are only of the incident with Cody.


	6. Character Death, Character Return

A/N: **Now, I know what you guys are thinking: What exactly do I mean by the title? You'll have to read it to find out, cause I ain't spoilin' it. The only clue I will give you is that it has to do with the Toxic Mine challenge from TDROTI... Excited yet? You SHOULD be!**

 **(** ** _Small print: this episode may or may not contain hints of NoCo, a decent amount of Jock, Aleheather and even small hints of the_** _not-so-well-known_ ** _'crack' pairing Camike. What is the Camike I speak of? You'll have to see to believe!)_**

 ** _Read and Review!_**

Chris is seen standing at the Dock of Shame. "Welcome back to Total Drama Wawanakwa! In the last episode, a LOT of crazy shenanigans happened. Where do I begin? Ah! I know! The Cast had to jump into this C-R-A-Z-Y dangerous 'target' at the bottom off the cliff! -image of Fang is shown-

"ZEKE, of all people, won the challenge for the Killer Bass, and Owen, in a suprise twist was sent home! Heh. Talk about changing positions!"

"Now, I prepared a little 'suprise' for the Campers in the Mine near the mountains... Something which I think ALOT of you crazy TDROTI fans will like.. Will anybody die? Probably. Will anyone expect that the mines are NOT waste free; even after the resurface of the island!? Yes! Find out who will be eliminated in the most DRAMkATIC Campfire Ceremony of all time on:

"TOTAL DRAMA WAWANAKWA!"

- _opening sequence blah blah blah_ -

* * *

Duncan is sleeping on his bed in the Boys cabin for the Bass. Cue to the Girls cabin, everyone is sleeping soundly.. Until:

" **WAKEY WAKEY CAMPERS!** It's time for your second challenge!" The loudspeaker books with Chris' voice. Sierra jolts up in bed, and looks around, and sighs in relief.

Everyone is walking outside in the cold, where Chris told them to. Duncan is taking it the hardest...Thankfully everyone, even the villains, seem to want to help Duncan.

"T-thanks Dorks.." Duncan shivers as Cody lends him his scarf and mittens. Noah rolls his eyes. "Pregnant or not, still the same old Duncan we all know and love/hate."

Duncan ends the subject. "W-what do you think C-Chris has in store for us? H-he sounded pretty psyched.." Shivered Duncan, deep in thought, whilst Sierra shudders in fear.

"I know Chris, well I know all of you, and I KNOW that only happens when he has something evil planned!" Gasped Sierra.

"Great.." Groans Noah, his face still in his book. "This will not end well.."

 _Confessional, Noah and Cody:_

 _"Do you think she's serious?" asked Cody, in terror of what Chris might've done. Noah is deep in thought "99 percent of Sierra predictions... say yes." Cody groans._

 _End Confessional._

They were shocked and scared at where Chris had led them. The Mines. Duncan gaped, a mix of swirling anger and intense fear on his features. Noah grumbled something about toxic waste, Dakota and Mutations. Chris appears in the Studio on a TV screen hidden in the rock. "GREETINGS, soon to be miners! Your challenge is to find the six hidden 'treasures'. But these aren't ordinary treasures... They are six people, from three fan/canon couples, crack, YAOI or other wise! NONE of you are leaving the mine until all three pairings are found.. Hold in that gasp... and once you've found them, they will become part of the Cast!... O.K, now you may gasp."

Everyone immediately starts talking and asking questions "Who are the Ships?!" Yelled Sierra, obviously excited about the new twist. "Which team will they be on?!" Questioned Noah "IS THE DAMN MINE STILL CONTAMINATED?! If so, the baby could get hurt... and I swear to god..." Duncan and Gwen stared at Chis with murderous looks.

"Sierra, not telling. that would ruin the surprise. The teams are to be randomised, the people in one ship will be on the same team. And whilst the mine is still contaminated, we have the suits for ya!"

Chris throws a bunch of green, thin suits that are transparent, so it looks like a person is still only in their original clothing. "It has a two-day limit, if that runs out... then you are DEAD. End of story.. or mutated like Dakota."

"Enough talking. Bass, here's a GPS for winning the last challenge courtesy of Zeke... LETS GOOO!"

* * *

 _Killer Bass' POV:_

"I can't believe Chris put us in here, Katie!" Squeaked Sadie, obviously scared. "Omigosh, neither can I!" "As much as I hate your little girly rambles, you two are right.. For once... Heh. Looks like the lift is still yet to be replaced... HOLD ON A SECOND!" Duncan gasped as the GPS blinked with two little yellow lights. Duncan clicked on it... and couldn't believe what he saw.

"HEEELP! Dark.. scary.. ok.. I am bigger then the dark.." Brick and Jo were standing in front of the camera, faces made visible due to infrared. "Oh shut UP Brickhouse, you're only making things worse.. wait is that Duncan... AHAHAHA! So the rumors were true! This is PRICELESS!" "Soldier, I hardly think this is funny.. "

Brick himself was trying his best not to guaff. "Uh, I apologize for Jo's inappropriate behaviour.. We're stuck underneath the lift.. HELP!" Duncan nodded and turned to the others. Brick-head and Jo are stuck underneath the lift!" Everyone on the Bass started sliding down. Eva, being the strongest lifted up the lift, and rescued Jo and Brick. "T-thanks.." Muttered Brick. "Hurry up soggy-pants, we've gotta find the others!" The Killer Bass started running down the path.

* * *

 _Gophers POV_

The Gophers were walking down a pathway that was opened thanks to the mine entrance being reopened. Suddenly, Izzy put her ear against a strange looking piece of stone wall. "Someone's behind here. "Sounds like... No. Way. This is.. EEE!" "Its Mike and CAMERON!" Announced Izzy, a shocked look on her face. Izzy pulled out the pickaxe she'd been given for last place and dug in supersonic speed.

Sure enough, behind that stone 'wall' was the winners of All-stars and ROTI: Mike and Cameron. "Mike? MIKE! Oh god, what am I going to do!?"" Yelled Cameron, a bit nervous due to the fact he hadn't met a few of these people, knowing their here. Mike was collapsed on the floor, his breathing uneasy.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Screamed the entirety of the Gophers. "Uh... I really don't... Know.." Sniffed Cameron. "One moment, me Mike and Zoey were hanging out at the beach, the next..the next..."

"Did...someone get...hurt?.." Questioned Sierra, obviously scared for Zoey; they were friends during All-Stars after all.. Cameron nodded his head "Yeah... It's hard to talk about what happened... Me and Zoey were surfing, next thing I know... We fell into the water.. A huge wave came. I only made it out alive because of Zoey... She pushed me to shore.."

"I watched one of the best friends I have drown... Mike broke down and... And... N-no one c-cares... " Everyone had different reactions. Eva was angry that something like this had happened. Heather was shocked. Noah was gaping at Cameron. Izzy looked sad, her hair had actually gone straight. Poor, poor Sierra. She was taking it the worst. She looked like she wanted to cry. Cameron's bottom lip was wobbling.

"After...that happened, me and Mike were captured by Chef... He took me into the mines, and sent Mike to.. I don't know where he sent him to. Something about 'experiments' and 'Duncan' and 'how they are both screwed'... Mike arrived an hour later...He collapsed just as you guys entered our chamber..."

"What?" Questioned Cameron as everyone gaped at him. The Gophers huddled in a corner, discussing something. Noah sighed, and yelled "Hey Chris! We're throwing the challenge! Just.. get Mike and Cameron somewhere safe.. WOAH!" Everyone screamed, Gophers or Bass as they were teleported back to the Campsite.. along with the undiscovered Ship, Sam and Dakota.

Everyone groaned as they hit the floor. Cameron shook his head and looked around. "Mike? MIKE!" Cameron near screamed with happiness at seeing his best friend regaining consciousness. "C-cam? Why are we back at Wawanakw-WOAH!" Mike yelled in surprise as Cameron hugged him in relief. The two friends hugged each other, knowing they were safe.

* * *

 _Campfire Ceremony_

"Gophers.. Losing again I see. "For a good cause. FYI, Mike has every right to sue right now..." Said Sierra, still upset over losing one of her best friends... "I-I volunteer for the Dock of Shame!" Sniffed Sierra. "I need time to think.."

 _Dock of Shame_

"Bye guys... I'll miss you.. especially you Cody!"

"I'll miss you to.."

 **A/N: -Hides behind flame-resistant wall- Don't kill me, Zoey fans... I'm sorry.. I didn't have the heart to cause a love triangle between Mike Cam and Zoey.. So I did the kindest thing I could do... OH GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


	7. Total Drama:Revenge of The Aftermath!

**A/N: Yes, I am doing two chapters in a day, yes I am doing an early Aftermath.. So? A LOT of drama happened in the first two 'episodes'... Just... I am still hiding from Zoey and Zoke fans... No flames please!**

 **Read and Review!**

Owen and Sierra are seen sitting in the Aftermath studio. "Hello world! And welcome to Total Drama Revenge of The Aftermath!" They yell at the same time.

"Now, you're probably wondering... Why are we here? Well.. since Bridge and Geoff are still in the show, and Mildred is no longer trusted, we decided to run the Aftermath show!" Yelled Owen. Sierra still looks a bit down. She then perks up and continues from where Owen left off. "We accepted the job to keep our minds off certain...events" _Shows Cameron yelling over Mike, begging him to wake up._

"So here we are now! Only two episodes in.. and boy do we have some OMG level Drama: Including some exclusive scenes and information! Like what happened with Mike, but we'll leave that horrifying piece of footage till later... No, really what Chef did was horrible! and FYI, no he did not do what you more immature people think he did!" told Sierra. _Laughter from the crowd._

"Yeah... What Sierra is trying to say is that Chef and Chris are evil to the core! Yuck!" Exclaimed Owen, obviously having fun. "First and foremost, is the infamous That's Gonna Leave A Mark!"

* * *

 _Shows Chef being force-fed animal Kiwis._

 _Chris is being kicked in the crotch courtesy of Noah._

* * *

"That was short.. but undeniably AWESOME!" Yelled Owen, the fans loving the Karma Chris and Chef rightfully deserve. "Now, onto the Exclusive Information Plantation!" Screamed Sierra.

"For the last two weeks, we have been watching from secret cameras hid everywhere you could imagine around Camp Wawanakwa... and in ' MR Boom Boom', Mikeron and Jock's case, further beyond our borders... We also have live cameras. OH! Speak of the devil! Looks ike one of the cameras has sent us some footage... And boy is it above OMFG status! Presenting.. Potential Paring Moment: Mikeron!" The audience gasps.

* * *

 _Mike and Cameron are seen walking in the woods, talking about yesterday's events. "Which team do you think we'll be put on Cam?" Cameron pondered this for a moment._

 _"I don't know... But I do NOT want to get on Jo's bad side, and therefore Bricks. They have a bit of a strong bond, plus an alliance... I do NOT want to be put back in my bubble after Brick and Jo have beaten me to a pulp!"_

 _Mike laughs "There is no way you could get on either of their bad sides... Jo is your friend, and Brick wouldn't hurt a fly, you know that.." "Yeah but ever since the... incident... I haven't felt so secure as I did before, not as brave..." Mike frowns. He too lost something during the mini Tsunami... "I know, Cam... I know..._

* * *

Everyone in the audience is going mad over this new information. "See what I mean? Even in the FOREST they aren't gonna avoid the limelight! Speaking of Mike... You know that footage I was talking about? Well... It isn't pretty, but the editor cut out the gory bits... OOPS!" The fans gasp. "Ehehe..No use avoiding it now... this will shed light on exactly Chef did to Mike... and why Duncan was so scared. Are you guys sure about this? O.K... Lets go!"

* * *

 _Mike is seen laying strapped onto a metal board, tears running down his face. "C-Cam? Where are you? Oh god.. CAM! ZOEY! c-cam.. Oh... God.." Chef is seen with a knife, his hat and a needle. "Time's up kid! Now.. let's get this over with."_

 _Mike screams as the knife is, to our knowledge, stabbed into his skin, and the needle goes down, and the plunger is pressed. Mike passes out, and the scene cuts to Mike being thrown into the radioactive cell, and immediately starts talking to Cam._

 _Cameron's face turns as white as a sheet as Mike falls to the ground... not from radioactivity, there is none in that are of the mine... But from the growing pain in his abdomen after what Chef did._

* * *

Everyone is in cahoots. Fans are arguing over what just happened. "BE QUIET!" Screamed Sierra in the loudest voice possible. "I heard some of you say that Chef 'pulled a Duncan'... Yes, it is true. He did. There are now TWO pregnant Campers on the island, in an environment unsafe for them... I feel... The upmost sorrow at this."

"It isn't your fault, Sierra..." "I-I.. See you next time on Total Drama Revenge Of The Aftermath.."

 **A/N: (avoiding rotten apples thrown by Mike and Zoeke fans) I am SO SORRY for doing this.. But in my mind it was either Mike, Cameron or BRICK. I intended on it being Brick, but that makes no sense to the plot, and Chef does have a motive for doing this, which I'll touch on in later chapters...**

 **SORRY! DX**


End file.
